


Travel to Romantis by DonnaR

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Series: Ace of Base, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's thoughts about Jim.<br/>This story is a sequel to He Decides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel to Romantis by DonnaR

##  Travel to Romantis

by DonnaR

Disclaimer: Credit to Pet Fly, UPN and anyone else that Sentinel belongs to. I don't own them, just borrowing them a little bit. I also used some of Ace of Base's lyrics from her CD Cruel Summer off of their webpage, <http://www.aceofbase.net/songs/hd.htm>

Notes: I got the idea for this story after constantly listening to the new Ace of Base's CD, Cruel Summer. I started noticing how their songs, in a certain order told a story. They just screamed Jim and Blair. I'd like to thank my wonderful internet friend, Isabel Tan for beta'ing this story. As well as a deep love for Ace of Base, she also has been cheering me up through some troubling times. This series is strictly for her. I hope this makes up for the cruddy life you've had lately. 

* * *

  
Travel to Romantis  
By DonnaR  
  
  
Travel to Romantis as sung by Ace of Base  
  
Funny how everything changes for me  
Memories takes me away  
each time I open the door to my room  
where I must stay in all day  
  
I don't want to be here, I'm much too tired  
so I close my eyes and snap I'm with you  
we are on vacation you and me together  
laying in the sunshine  
  
I travel to Romantis  
I travel to Romantis  
where nothing 'bout the blue skies  
will tell me that the time flies  
I travel to Romantis  
every time I think of you  
you're giving me my life back  
I travel to Romantis  
  
one day I will give you myself in a ring  
bounded by law and by heart  
it's you and me against the world  
that is the way it should be  
  
I don't want to be here, I'm much too tired  
so I close my eyes and snap I'm with you  
we are on vacation you and me together  
laying in the sunshine  
  
I travel to Romantis  
I travel to Romantis  
where nothing 'bout the blue skies  
will tell me that the time flies  
I travel to Romantis  
every time I think of you  
you're giving me my life back  
I travel to Romantis  
  
give me my life back  
  
you are the best  
you are the best that has happened to me  
you're giving me my life back  
I travel to Romantis  
  
you are the best that has happened to me  
please god let it be  
  
I travel to Romantis  
I travel to Romantis  
where nothing 'bout the blue skies  
will tell me that the time flies  
I travel to Romantis  
every time I think of you  
you're giving me my life back  
I travel to Romantis  
  
I travel to Romantis  
I travel to Romantis  
where nothing 'bout the blue skies  
will tell me that the time flies  
I travel to Romantis  
every time I think of you  
you're giving me my life back  
I travel to Romantis  
  


* * *

Oh, God. It hurts. I don't know how much more I can take. I love Jim so much. He's had my heart and soul since we met. Mom always did tell me that when I fell, I would fall hard. I never should have moved in. All it does is make me hurt even more. Why can't I give it up. This dream of mine I've had from the beginning. That we're sitting on a beach, in love, watching the blue skies togather, knowing that as long as we're togather, we have everything.  
  
But that's just a dream. That's not reality. Reality hurts.  
  
Funny how things changed when we met. Suddenly, I become important to someone. I always knew that mom loved me, but she never gave me the stability I craved. You do, Jim. Since I weasled my way into your life, with my stubborness, and the help I could provide you with your senses, you've given me everything I ever wanted, except your heart.  
  
And the damn thing is, is that I know you love me too. I just can't get you to admit it. Me, the exasberating, anoying litle Guide who can get you to open to almost anything, can't get you to open up to the one thing that would make us both happy.  
  
I know you're afraid. Who wouldn't, in this trying world we live in, where prejudaces rule. But you have to overlook that, Man. If you don't, then you let the world win the war, not just the battle. I'll face it too. We'll face it togather. I can't keep giving you everything I have and everything I am, unless I get something in return. I'm not trying to blackmail you here, but I need something only you can give me. Your love. Everything else would be just be icing on the cake. That's the only thing that I really, truly need to survive.  
  
Everyday we're togather, I find myself sinking deeper and deeper into this whirlpool of love. The riptide caught me and won't let go.  
  
I need you, Jim. I NEED YOU!!!!  
  
I hesitate before my room, feeling like I enter my cell. Memories flood my mind of us. Everything we've done, everything we've seen and been togather. On my bed, I lie here, and snap, I'm within the world of dreams where you are mine, and I'm yours. We are on vacation and we give each other ourselves.  
  
In my dreams, we're one. In reality, we are one person, split into two different people.  
  
God, I'm so tired. Sometime's, on days like these, I just don't want to live. If you can't love me, give me my life back. Otherwise, you'll lose me. One can only take so much before giving up. I can only take your distrust of emotions, of my love, so much before I break.  
  
The only true happiness I have is living in my dreams, where I know that one of these days I'll give you myself in a ring. Binding myself with both law and my heart. It'll be just you and me against the world. The way everything should be. The way we have to be to have anything good within our lives.  
  
But that's just wishful thinking. The only thing you want of me is help to master your senses, so you won't need anyone. I can't keep traveling to Romantis in my dreams. I can't let that be my only happiness. If you can't give me what I need, then I'll find someone who can. It may take me the rest of my life, but at least I'll know I have a chance. I feel like I don't have even a slight chance with you.  
  
I'm near my breaking point. I don't have much left to give. All I have to give you is my heart. And you don't want that.  
  
The end  
  


* * *

Description  
An uptempo song by Jonas with a stomping beat and a great hook line in a barrage of synths, this time somewhat akin to vintage analogue and wave table synth sounds found on the original high-BPM "Happy Nation" album version. Produced by Jonas with Jam & Delgado.  
  
Words from the Band  
if you think of "Romantin" as you do "Atlantis" the title of the song becomes a lot of fun. The content and sentiment of the song is very private and is written to my girlfriend  
-Joker  
  



End file.
